The Batman: Gotham Knight S3 Ep Summaries
SEASON 3 CITY OF WARRIORS Episode 1 “ Heir To The Throne “ Summary: Ever since Bruce has left for Nanda Parbat, Dick has taken up the mantle of Batman. Jason has taken over the reigns of defending Blúdhaven, and Barbara helps Dick behind the computer. Tim on the other hand has decided to stop being Robin. Bruce in Nanda Parbat is now an expert assassin for the mysterious group known as The League of Assassins. Ra’s tells Bruce a story of a prophecy he was told when he first began The LoA, about how one of his greatest soldiers would fall, another would betray him, and one would suffer a fate worse than death. He tells him the three men. Malcolm Merlyn, formerly Arthur Kingsley, lost the woman he loved, and suffered a fate worse than death. Damien Darhk betrayed him, working with an African warlord named Vandal Savage. And Maseo Yamashiro, a family man, a great worker, died at the hands of Slade Wilson, an assassin for hire. While working under their leader, Ra’s Al Ghul, he learns of the fact he has a son, named Damian. After learning of this, Bruce asks for his release from The League, but Ra’s tells him the only way to leave is through death. Bruce calls Dick, and tells him he needs his help with taking down Ra’s, but Dick says Gotham has become worse without the real Batman, and he can’t leave. With no other choice, Bruce challenges Ra’s to a duel, and Ra’s accepts. If Bruce wins, he is granted his and his son’s freedom, while if Ra’s wins, Bruce will become the next Ra’s. However, Ra’s wins the duel, and surprisingly kills Bruce. Ra’s decides to visit Gotham, posing as a historian from far away, and starts setting his plan into motion. Episode 2 “ Heading Towards The End Of The Line “ Summary: Barry Allen, CSI from Central City has arrived in Gotham City once again to help out Dick with a case, and as it turns out, a metahuman from Central City named Girder, who can make himself turn into steel, is there in Gotham. A Forensics Scientist at the GCPD named Nathaniel Heywood is captured by Girder, and Flash and the new Batman team up and take down Girder. However, Girder planted his metahuman gene into Nate, and Barry takes him back to STAR Labs in Central City for testing. Dick calls Jason, and says he needs to go out somewhere, and in the meanwhile, he needs Jason to protect Gotham. Dick and Barbara venture to Starling City, and meet with Oliver Queen. Dick researched about the League of Assassins before, finding out they were the people supporting Hugo Strange. He also learned Oliver has dealt with the LoA before, and ask him for advice. Oliver tells Dick that the only way to defeat Ra’s, is by betraying him. Dick heads back to Gotham, but Ra’s posing as the historian asks for information of the myth of the Batman. Dick brushes him off, telling him he's real, or he was, but Batman is dead. Ra’s reveals he knows Dick is Batman, and he tells Dick Bruce is dead. Ra’s leaves with Dick shocked. And Damian arrives in Gotham City, for an unexplained reason. Episode 3 “ The Killing Joke “ Summary: Ra’s has broken Jerome Valeska out of Arkham, and is letting him wreak havoc on Gotham. Ra’s flees back to Nanda Parbat, and Barbara, with a select group of agents from the FBI come and visit, and Barbara agrees to help Dick take down Jerome. However, Jerome kidnaps Barbara, and broadcasts him raping her on live television. Dick goes into a mad rage, and finds Jerome. The new Batman and the old Joker square off, and Dick brutally murders Jerome, stabbing him multiple times in the chest. However, reporter of the Gotham Gazette Vicki Vale catches the murder, and hands it over to the police. Captain Jonathan Blake of the GCPD, who happens to also be a transfer from Blúdhaven, issues a statement, saying The Batman is now a murderer, and if it’s the last thing he will do, he will bring him in. With Barbara recovering from the traumatic experience, she quits her job at the FBI, and goes underground, working with two women, The Canary, Sara Lance, and The Huntress, Helena Bertinelli. Dick quits being Batman, and Tim is left with no choice but to put on his new identity, of The Red Robin. Episode 4 “ World's Finest “ Summary: Superman comes for a visit, to check if Bruce is alright, as Clark had seen the tapes of Batman killing Jerome. However, Clark learns Bruce is dead, and Dick quit being Batman, as Jason and Tim are the only vigilantes left of the BatFamily. However, Dick has actually traveled to Nanda Parbat, and challenges Ra’s to a duel. If Dick wins, Bruce and someone else of Dick’s choice will be revived with the Lazarus Pit. If Ra’s wins, Dick shall take Bruce’s former role of being apprentice, and new head of the demon. They duel, and Dick almost kills Ra’s, winning the duel. Ra’s says Dick is better than Bruce ever was, and he is impressed. Dick decides to revive the heart and soul of the BatFamily, along with Bruce. As Alfred and Bruce have been revived, Dick meets Damian Wayne, Bruce’s actual son. In Gotham, a new threat, Professor Pyg, a man who mutilates people, and makes them into mindless beings under his control has taken over. Captain Blake, Superman, and Red Robin work together to take down Pyg, and succeed. Superman, Blake, and Tim all talk, saying something is off with Gotham, seeing as crime has gone down since Ra’s posing as the historian showed up. And Bruce, Dick, Alfred, and Damian come back to Gotham and arrive at Wayne Manor. Jason heads back off to Blúdhaven, and Tim heads back to South Gotham. As Damian was trained from a young age by the league of assassins, he is immediately made Robin. However, Bruce makes Dick the new official Batman and says he will handle the murder controversy. Episode 5 ( Major TV Crossover Event ) “ INVASION! “ Summary: As Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham, he makes a public statement. He says all these years, he has been funding The Batman, and his cause. However, a group of aliens from another world, called The Dominators have arrived. They crash the statement, but Bruce and the GCPD successfully evacuate everyone. Bruce calls Oliver, Ray, Clark, and Barry to Gotham. Dick relinquishes the role of Batman to Bruce, as he knows he’ll need it. With Nightwing and Robin protecting Gotham, Batman sets into motion his contingency plan he had all these years in the event something like this would happen...The Justice League. Bruce and Barry go to an island called Themiscyra, and recruit a woman named Diana Prince, better known to some as...The Wonder Woman, while Oliver, Ray, and Clark recruit a man named Arthur Curry from a sea shop, who happens to be the king of Atlantis, better known as Aquaman. Learning of the man that leads The Dominators, General Zod, an enemy of Clark’s. Together, The Justice League unite, and take down Zod after his invasion of Metropolis, however, Ray Palmer, The ATOM, is presumed dead. With the League mourning the loss of a member, Bruce gives leadership of the team to Barry. Episode 6 “ Forever Holiday “ Summary: As Dick and Alfred speak about how Gotham has changed so much since Batman has arrived, a live news report has just been reported on. A corrupt ex-detective named Arnold Flass is killed by a hanging, with a note left. Captain Blake goes to investigate the body, and finds out the note was left by The Holiday Killer, the notorious killer from Batman's first year, who turned out to be Roman Sionis. However, Sionis is dead, confusing Dick as to how Holiday can be alive. However, it's revealed after the new Holiday Killer kills Rupert Thorne, a former kingpin in both Gotham and Starling City, that he is in fact Mario Falcone, the firstborn son of Carmine Falcone, The Don of Gotham. Mario has taken up Sionis’s mantle to continue striking fear into Gotham’s Heart, and too avenge the death of his father. However, Mario learns Roman Sionis, The Black Mask, the feared Holiday Killer is already dead, so he decides he’ll kill Batman. Mario meets with Batman, and Batman takes him down. As Bruce returns to the Batcave, Dick arrives to tell Bruce he is going a secret mission, and he needs help. Dick is going to infiltrate the spy organization Spyral. Bruce helps Dick fake his death on live TV, and as Captain Blake watches, Gotham City loses all it’s power, and Gotham receives a message which strikes fear into the hearts of the people. Episode 7 “ All Fear….The Scarecrow! “ Summary: Dick leaves for Europe, to start his mission, as Bruce and Damian investigate the power outage, which was caused by a returning Scarecrow. Bruce realizes that this is a new Scarecrow, and not Jonathan Crane, the original Scarecrow. Bruce tries tracking him down, and finds out he's working with Edward Nygma. As Riddler and Scarecrow take over the city, they announce their plan. They are going to gas the entire city, and kill the entire GCPD. They bomb the entire precinct where Captain Blake works, with Blake being the only survivor. Nygma kidnaps the dying Blake, and says whoever comes to him first, will be the one to put the cop down. Zsasz comes back to Gotham take up the offer, however, Batman and Robin come to take down the criminals, succeeding. As Blake is transferred to another precinct in Gotham, he issues a statement. Blake says he was wrong about Batman, and that he is a hero, and that he should be honored, that Gotham never deserved Batman, but they needed him, so he came. As a statue of Batman is put up in Gotham Square, next to the statue of the fallen Commissioner Gordon, an assassin from the LoA attacks Bruce at Wayne Manor, and but after being defeated, he says Ra’s wrath will purge Bruce, and that Gotham shall fall, like all the others. Damian kills him, and Bruce is horrified by the fact his son killed a man, so he locks him in a metahuman containment cell underneath The Batcave. Episode 8 ( Mid Season Finale ) “ Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This “ Summary: Bruce hosts a fundraiser in honor of how much Batman has helped Gotham, and how he wants to show the city’s appreciation, however, Nygma somehow escaped Arkham Asylum, with the help of the new Scarecrow, Jeremiah Arkham. Jeremiah and Nygma crash the fundraiser, and brutally attack Bruce. They leave Bruce in a comatose state, as Jeremiah injects Bruce with a special drug to make his hallucinations seem real. Bruce awakes to find himself in Wayne Manor, with his parents still alive, and sees he's going to be married to Selina Kyle, Catwoman, a woman Bruce secretly loved. However, Alfred is mysteriously dead, and James Gordon Jr. is Batman, as he wanted to avenge the death of his father, Commissioner Gordon. Carmine Falcone and Richard Sionis are in a heated gang war, and the Commissioner of the GCPD is Dick Grayson. Bruce slowly remembers this is all wrong, and he is forced to leave his wedding with Selina. As Bruce reawakens in the real world, he learns Ra’s has enacted his plan. Gotham City has been hit by a catastrophic earthquake, and thousands are dead, and The Batman is believed to been the first casualty. Episode 9 ( Mid Season Premiere ) “ Cataclysm “ Summary: Blake, Jason, and Damian are leading the final line of defense for Gotham City. The League of Assassins have completely taken over, and the GCPD have fallen. Even crime bosses like Ignatius Ogilvy are fearing for their lives. As Bruce awakens, Alfred tells Bruce of how Ra’s has completely destroyed Gotham, and overtaken it, even running the army out. As Gotham falls, Batman is left with no choice but to reassemble….The Batfamily. Episode 10 “ No Man's Land “ Summary: Jason returns from The Legends, Tim Drake, and Barbara and The Birds of Prey arrive. Dick is summoned back to Gotham, as the war has only just begun. As The Batfamily, and this time even Alfred suits up. Batman and Nightwing meet with Blake, and Blake tells them the entirety of the GCPD is on his side. As they prepare, Northern Gotham is nuked, and thousands are killed. Bruce tells Alfred he has no choice, but he must bring someone back from the dead. Dick and Sara Lance go to Nanda Parbat, and resurrect Theo Galavan to help them take down Ra’s. Theo is no longer evil, and agrees to help. He gets his name changed to Jean Paul Valley, and his new superhero identity is Azrael, The Angel of Death. Before leaving, Dick and Sara begin an affair in the League’s ancient temple, and they agree it was a one time thing. However, secretly, they harbor feelings for each other. As Galavan, Dick, and Sara leave, Bruce sends a message. Steal a sample of the Lazarus Pit. They do, and they return to Gotham. As the war begins, Blake and Tim are taken hostage. Episode 11 “ Broken Swords “ Summary: Bruce and Damian are in a race against time to rescue Blake and Tim, however, Damian is kidnapped also. Bruce is put in a similar choice again, where Bruce must have either Damian, Blake, or Tim die. Bruce however has an ace up his sleeve, and Jason infiltrates the base, and nearly takes down Ra’s, but, Ra’s cuts off Tim’s hand. Jason gets Tim and Damian out of there, as Blake and Bruce take down multiple soldiers. However, Bruce is faced against Jeremiah and Nygma, and is injected with the fear toxin. Bruce overcomes his fears, having a vision of his parents. Bruce takes down Jeremiah, however, Nygma escapes. Dick, Sara, and Theo all arrive back in Gotham, however, they are taken hostage by The Red Fists Gang. Episode 12 ( Start of Two Episode Arc ) “ The Gotham Knights “ Summary: Theo, Dick, and Sara are going to be sold by The Red Fists Gang to Ignatius Ogilvy’s Penguin Empire. However, a rogue group of Red Fists threaten to gang rape Sara, so Dick murders them. Theo and Sara sneak through the base, taking down more. Dick uses his agent tactics he learned, and gets to the leader. Dick unmasks the leader, and figures out its a man named Cluemaster. He was using the gang to try to meet Batman, however, instead, he meets Dick Grayson, Sara Lance, and the famous Theo Galavan. Sara finds that Cluemaster has been abusing his daughter, Stephanie Brown. Sara saves Stephanie, and Dick hands Cluemaster over to the GCPD. Episode 13 ( End of Two Episode Arc ) “ Lost Ways “ Summary: Theo, Dick, Sara, and Stephanie travel through Gotham to get back to The Batcave, the only safezone is Gotham City. However, they are met with multiple challenges. Remnants of The Red Fists, The League of Assassins, and members of Ogilvy’s empire. However, they are successful in getting back to the Batcave. Dick is saddened to know that Tim had his hand chopped off, and Theo and Bruce are on somewhat good terms. Sara reunites with Helena and Barbara. Alfred makes Tim a new mechanical hand, and Bruce, Theo, and Dick make a battle plan to finally take down Ra’s and reclaim Gotham. Episode 14 “ The Demon’s Blades “ Summary: As the war for Gotham begins, Bruce rallys The Resistance. Any cop left of the GCPD who hasn’t died, Alfred, Dick, Jason, Tim, Theo, Sara, Barbara, Helena, Damian, and himself, The Batman. Barry Allen, The Flash, also sends Wally West, and Oliver Queen sends Roy Harper to assist Bruce. As the war ensues, lives are lost, minds are broken, and a hero falls. Tim quits being Red Robin, after almost failing at saving Roy’s life. Roy and Wally leave, as Tim returns home, to find his father dead, with a blade stuck in his throat. After investigating, Tim learns Zsasz has still been in Gotham, and Zsasz killed Tim’s father. With his mind snapping, Tim takes his father’s rifle, finds Zsasz’s whereabouts, and shoots him to death. After Blake learns of this, he arrests Tim for murder, sending him to Arkham. Episode 15 “ Kill Or Be Killed “ Summary: Jason is kidnapped while out on patrol, and figures out Ra’s has taken him. Ra’s pits Jason against some of his best soldiers, including his own daughter, Nyssa Al Ghul. Jason is also put through mind trials, and after defeating them, Ra’s let’s him go...if he can defeat one more task. Jason must fight Lady Shiva, an associate of The LoA. Jason has won, at the cost of him losing his left eye. Ra’s lets him go, as he now knows the famous Arkham Hood that reigned terror on Gotham one year ago. Episode 16 “ The End Of The Line “ Summary: Bruce visits Tim in Arkham, and isn’t surprised to hear Tim doesn’t regret killing Zsasz. Bruce tells him he understands what he did, and why he did it, but it wasn’t the right choice. Tim stays silent as Bruce leaves. However, Tim has a mental breakdown, where he murders multiple guards. To Bruce’s surprise, he finds Amanda Waller, and her new secret government, A.R.G.U.S., snooping around the Batcave. Bruce and Alfred get Waller out, however, she now knows the identities of everyone in The Batfamily. Bruce and Theo go to face Ra’s, as the epic battle soon begins. Episode 17 ( Season Finale ) “ We Are Who We Are “ Summary: Bruce and Theo are immediately beaten by Ra’s, so Bruce enlists the help of Oliver Queen. Bruce, Oliver, Theo, and Blake go fight Ra’s, as Alfred leads A.R.G.U.S. and the GCPD to war with the LoA. Team Batman are pitted up against Team Ra’s, and as Bruce finally kills Ra’s, he is made the official demon's head in Ra’s dying moments. The LoA are now extinct, as they are all dead, all except the Al Ghul sisters, Talia and Nyssa, who mysteriously disappeared. As Gotham recovers, months after Ra’s Cataclysm Event, Bruce issues a press event. The entirety of the Batfamily stand beside him, except Theo, who has gone on a self discovery journey. As the conference begins, Bruce states this; “ My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 11 years old, my parents were killed infront of my eyes. I have pledged to the good people of Gotham City, my home, that I will save it. That includes me funding Batman’s cause, however, that was a lie. I have come forth today to reveal to you…. “; Bruce begins, as he reveals the Batman suit; “ I Am Batman “